<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notes by Englantina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951534">Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englantina/pseuds/Englantina'>Englantina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alarm für Cobra 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Česky | Czech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englantina/pseuds/Englantina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedno pondělí na okresku dálniční policie. Aneb cukrovkoidní fluff o ničem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Fux/Semir Gerkhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na okrsku dálniční police probíhala obvyklá pondělní porada.</p><p>„Tome vy budete tento týden ještě vypomáhat kolegům Herzbergerovi a Bonrathovi, začíná prázdninový provoz a vy stejně ještě nemáte zpět partnera ani nové služební auto.“</p><p>„Ale šéfová Semir se dnes vrací.“</p><p>„Na neschopence pana Gerkhana je ještě …</p><p>Anna Engelhartová stála zády ke vchodovým dveřím, proto na rozdíl od ostatních neviděla, že vešli dva muži a proto se překvapivě otočila, když byla přerušená známým hlasem</p><p>„Na neschopence pana Gerkhana sice opravdu je, že by měl být ještě alespoň týden doma, ale protože to s ním doma bylo horší než s pytlem štěnic, tak jsem vám ho raději převezl sem.“ pronesl André ironicky, ale každý kdo ho trochu znal mohl vidět nesouhlasné zamračení, které věnoval menšímu muži. </p><p>Semir protočil oči a vypadalo to, jako by se chystal něco říci, když mu André varovně sevřel rameno. Ten tedy rychle začal psát do malého notýsku, co měl v ruce …</p><p>„A teď se vám snaží napsat, že je v pořádku. Což není tak úplně pravda. Doktor dnes ráno řekl, že se může vrátit k běžným činnostem, pokud nebude vůbec mluvit. Hlasivky jsou stále ještě poškozené, jak se nadýchal plynů z té hořící čerpací stanice, když musel někoho vytahovat z jeho hořícího auta.“ André sekl pohledem směrem k Tomovi, který se mimoděk nepříjemně ošil. </p><p>Bystrému pozorovateli by neuniklo, jak Semir nenápadně konejšivě pohladil ruku svého partnera. Tuto konverzaci evidentně už měli a opravdu nechtěl aby André své iracionální přehnaně ochranářské obviňování jeho partnera vytahoval znovu před všemi jejich kolegy. </p><p>I Anna vycítila, že by se konverzace mohla posunout do míst, kam nikdo nechtěl a rychle tedy pokračovala v monologu, který jí předtím dvojice překazila: „Výborně, protože mi pan Gerkhan zařídil další nepříjemný hovor s personální účetní, kdy jí budu vysvětlovat, že mzdové výkazy bude muset předělat, tak jistě s panem Fuxem budou dnes velmi rádi v kanceláři dokončovat všechny měsíční zprávy. Tome pro Vás platí, co jsem říkala předtím a všichni ostatní víte, co máte dělat. Přeji vám tedy hezký začátek nového týdne dámy a pánové.“  </p><p>Semir se rychle vydal směrem k ženě a poklepal ji na rameno, aby upoutal její pozornost.</p><p>„Ano Semire“ sledovala mírně pobaveně, jak začal zuřivě něco psát, ale ani tentokrát to nedokončil. </p><p>„Semir vám jen chtěl šéfová poděkovat, že ho necháte dělat něco užitečného u čeho se ale nebude příliš namáhat.“</p><p>„ Zvláštní, čekala jsem zase velmi hlasité protesty, no i když tentokrát spíše tiché že?“ bavila se zjevnou frustrací mladšího muže. „A co vy pane Fuxi, žádné stížnosti?“</p><p>„Znáte mě šéfování, nikdy nepohrdnu dobrou kancelářskou prací.“ znovu položil ruku na Semiruv krk a ten se mimoděk opřel do doteku. </p><p>„To mě těší pánové, ale nechte dnes prosím otevřené dveře nebo roztažené žaluzie ano. „</p><p>To slyšel Tom a začal se smát a přešel k dvojici: „Teda kdo by to řekl, že bude mít voyerské sklony, prý otevřené dveře.“</p><p>„Tome já vás slyším! A myslím, že máte na práci jiné věci, než ponoukat mé zaměstnance k nepřístojnostem. Být vámi, tak odejdu rychleji, než si vzpomenu, že nemate na sobě uniformu, jako vaši dnešní kolegové.“</p><p>„Už mizím šéfová a vy se tu chovejte slušně, nedělejte nic, co bych já nedělal.“ </p><p>Semir se usmál na Andrého a když viděl, že se na jeho parťáka stále mračí, začal něco psát do notesu. Vyšší muž ho ale chytl za ruku a zamručel „Já vím“</p><p><br/>
Později toho dne našla Anna Semiruv notes v kuchyňce, chtěla mu ho donést, ale mimoděk  se podívala na téměř prázdný list. Bylo vidět, že jeho majitel nikdy nenapsal více jak dvě slova, která nic sama o sobě nesdělovala. Zamyslela se nad dnešním dnem. Andrého a Semira znala dlouho a věděla, že jejich pouto je ojedinělé, ale dnešní den …. Nikdy asi neviděla pár s takovou dynamikou. Oba celý den pracovali a často nezávisle na sobě, jejich vzájemné rádoby bezděčné dotyky k nim tak patří, že se nad tím nikdo nepozastaví, ale dnes si uvědomila, že je v tom mnohem více. Dokázali spolu komunikovat doslova jen pohledem a případně dotykem. </p><p>Zadívala se směrem ke kanceláři, která měla opravdu otevřené dveře. André zrovna soustředěně psal něco na počítači, ale stejně mu neušlo, jak si Semir promnul krk. Okamžitě si před něj dřepl se sklenicí vody a chvíli ho upřeně sledoval než se vrátil ke své práci. Později si zase všimla, jak Andrea vešla do jejich kanceláře a začala na Semira mluvit. Ten ji nevnímal jak byl zabraný do své práce a mladé ženě se to evidentně nezamlouvalo, tak se naklonila příliš blízko do Semirovi osobní bubliny. Ten sebou trhl a rychle se od ní odtáhl. Uběhlo jen několik sekund a před Andreou se prudce zabouchly dveře. André jí vytrhnul složku z rukou a vystrčil pryč z kanceláře tak rychle, že si později myslela, že to vrčení se jí muselo jen zdát. </p><p>Starší žena pobaveně zavrtěla hlavou, bude si muset s jejich sekretářkou promluvit, než dojde k nějaké scéně. Snad konečně pochopí, že tady opravdu nemá tu nejmenší šanci. Mimoděk přetočila svůj stolní kalendář o měsíc dopředu a zadívala se na zakrouškované datum a usmála se. Ještě nikdy si nebyla tak jistá, že půjde někomu na svatbu jen jednou ….</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>